Bewitch Me
by Umiko-wa
Summary: When Fenris is freed from Danarius by a mage, he doesn't know whether to give in to his growing feelings for her or leave and be rid of her bewitching presence. AU where Fenris never escaped Danarius. M for future adult sexual scenes. ON HIATUS!
1. Freedom

**Any person, place, thing, dust bunny, etc. that you recognize is the product of BioWare and not my imagination.

** AU where Fenris never escaped Danarius. F!Hawke mage has left Kirkwall after killing Knight Commander Meredith with her companions. Thanks to Anders blowing up the chantry, they've fled to avoid the influx of Templars and have gone to the Tevinter Imperium.

Minrathous, Tevinter Imperium

"Finally! Solid ground! My knees are quaking with delight," a young woman who had just walked off a ship exclaimed loudly for all the people in the docks of Minrathous to hear. She then fell upon said knees and literally began kissing the sandy ground.

"For Andraste's sake, Hawke, get a hold of yourself. You've only been on the ship for a month." A very tan and scantily clad pirate walked up behind Hawke, shaking her head and chuckling. "Careful, or my ship will take offense."

"Your ship, Isabela," Hawke said, standing, "can kiss my well-toned ass!"

"Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer instead?" Isabela winked and began walking ahead, ignoring Hawke's _tsks_.

"She's insatiable," a scruffy blonde man said to her as he walked from their ship onto the dock, closely followed by a younger man with the same dark look as Hawke. They stopped by her but both followed Isabela with their eyes as she approached the Harbor Master.

"Speaking from experience, are you Anders?" Hawke chuckled, snapping his and her brother's attention away from the pirate.

"Hardly," Anders scoffed, "I'd say your brother is closer to plundering that one than I am!"

"I wh-what?" Carver sputtered, blushing furiously. His sister and Anders laughed.

"Oh calm down! You know they're only teasing. Besides, if you didn't want Isabela in your bed you'd be the only man within all of Thedas who could say so," a dwarf accompanied by a waifish elf had joined them. The dwarf spoke again, "with the exception of me, of course."

"Of course, Varric," Hawke smiled, "everyone knows you only have eyes for Bianca there." She gestured to the crossbow on his back. The elf woman frowned slightly.

"Help me! Please! Somebody!" an older woman dressed in rags suddenly ran through the crowd of travelers gathered.

"Calm down!" Hawke said, approaching her. The woman stared at her with wide and glazed eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Please tell me what has happened."

"Danarius!" was all she got out before two city guardsmen caught up to her. They grabbed her roughly under the arms and started dragging her away.

"Hey! Put her down!"

The guards didn't stop, provoking an angry spark in Hawke's eyes and her hands started to glow and crackle with flames.

"Oy! She's a magister!" The guards dropped the woman, who fell hard on the ground. Hawke and her companions rushed over.

"We're very sorry, didn't realize you were a mage." One of the guards said, "This one's been spouting nonsense about one of your peers, a Danarius by the sounds of it."

"I'll take it from here, gentleman," Hawke replied amicably, "I'm sure there's a pickpocket around just begging to be apprehended. Off you go!"

When the guards were out of sight, Hawke bent over to help the woman up.

"You can trust me, my name is Marian Hawke, what did this Danarius do?"

"He's kidnapped and enslaved my daughter! But she's not the only one, oh no," the woman shook her head, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. "By my reckoning, he's been kidnapping free girls for a few months now." She collapsed in Hawke's arms and began bawling her eyes out. "Please, Mistress Hawke! Please help me!"

"Wonderful," Isabela sighed, watching the spectacle, "not ten minutes off the ship and already Hawke's found trouble!"

"You love it and you know it," Varric said laughing. He turned to Merrill, the elven woman beside him, "What do you think, Daisy? Up for another one of Hawke's goose chases?"

"I'm certain I didn't hear anything about that, Varric," the Dalish responded in her heavy accented voice, "we're going to find a girl! Not a goose."

* * *

><p>"Fenris!" a lilting voice called. His head snapped up, seeing his master's apprentice approach him with a dangerous look in her eye. "I have a task for you to complete."<p>

"What do you want, Hadriana?"

"Well first," she said softly, running a hand up his arm, "I have some… needs for you to satisfy."

Fenris snarled, "I do not belong to you, Hadriana."

Her smile disappeared and she burned his skin with her fingers, sending shocks through his body. He fell to the ground, convulsing.

"You will do as I say, slave," she spit out, "or else Danarius will know of your insubordination and his punishment will be much worse than this!" Fenris tried desperately to get up, but Hadriana held him down with unseen force. Luckily, at that moment, a commotion resounded in the front hall.

"I demand an audience with Danarius!" a woman's voice reached them. Hadriana immediately let go of Fenris and made her way to the front of the mansion, Fenris following and staying in the shadows. He placed himself in a corner off to the side of the foyer and watched as a group of men and women, including a dwarf and an elf, approached Hadriana.

"How dare you burst in here!", Hadriana didn't hesitate before sending a bolt of ice towards the group. The woman who had spoken earlier quickly deflected it and hit a suit of armor instead.

"I am Marian Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall," the mage woman responded. "I need to speak with Danarius.

"Champion of Kirkwall, eh?" Hadriana eyed her suspiciously, "very well. I'll see if my master is in."

Fenris gazed at the Champion while Hadriana went to fetch Danarius. He stood in the corner, hidden by shadows. So this was the savior of Kirkwall? A female mage? She was beautiful, and intimidating in that armor and spiked staff, but she was still a mage. Short black hair fell haphazardly across her forehead; piercing turquoise eyes surveyed the mansion with amusement. He found himself wondering how she had gotten that angry red scar across her nose.

"What do you think, Isabela?" she addressed the woman to her right. Fenris reluctantly dragged his eyes away from Hawke to focus on Isabela. Dear Maker, did she have to dress so provocatively? Danarius would try to bed her no doubt.

"His tastes are even more gaudy than mine!" Isabela said with a hint of disgust, "just look at these tapestries! Hideous!"

"Exactly my sentiments," Hawke said, frowning at a statue of a mage standing on a pile of slaves.

"May I present to you Master Danarius," Hadriana interrupted them and gestured to the man who appeared at the top of the staircase. Danarius scowled at them, attempting to look intimidating.

"Andraste's ass! _You're_ the 'Great' Danarius?" Hawke submitted to peals of laughter, some of her companions laughing along. "But you're so ugly!"

Fenris barely held in a guffaw while Hadriana gaped at them, this mage had guts, though whether or not she was stupidly brave he had yet to tell.

"You will pay for your mockery, Fereldan bitch!" Hadriana screamed, preparing to attack.

"Hold yourself, Hadriana!" Danarius spoke for the first time. He waited for Hawke to calm down before he continued. "Yes, _Champion of Kirkwall,_" he said with a sneer, slowly descending his grand staircase. "I am Magister Danarius. May I inquire as to what I did to deserve the honor of such a," his eyes roamed her figure, "distinguished guest?"

"Honor indeed," Hawke scoffed, "I hear you've been a very naughty boy, Danarius." She smiled sweetly and approached him. Fenris readied his sword, but Hawke still made no move for her staff.

"Whatever do you mean, Champion?" Danarius reached the foyer and crossed his arms, smiling back at her.

"Enslaving free humans and elves and hiding them away in your dungeons? Sound familiar?" Hawke smirked when Danarius's eyes flashed.

"Fenris!" Danarius barked. He dutifully stepped out of the shadows and Hawke's gaze fell on him for the first time.

"By the Maker," Hawke said quietly, eyes widening when she took in Fenris's tattoos. That was the first thing everybody noticed. He scowled.

"Hawke, this is my body guard," Danarius smiled ruthlessly, "Fenris has certain… talents that would make trying to hurt me very unwise."

"Oh I am sure he has _numerous _talents," Isabela said, winking at the elf. Fenris ignored her. He and Hawke were still staring at one another, though he tried not to make it obvious he did so because he wanted to. Her eyes were following the lines of his tattoos, her gaze warming him.

"Fenris," his name slipped off her tongue like caramel, meeting his eyes she said "are you a slave?"

"He is _my _slave, yes," Danarius responded impatiently, "and if need be, he will kill you for me."

"Too much of a chicken to do it yourself?" Hawke said, not taking her eyes off of Fenris. He found himself wondering if he actually would be able to kill this woman.

"Insolence! If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so already!"

"Ha!" Hawke finally broke eye contact with Fenris, "It is I who will punish you Danarius, but first I want to hear you admit it."

"Admit to enslaving free peoples? Why would I do that?"

"No matter," Hawke sighed, "did I mention we came in through the basement?"

Fenris looked nervously to Danarius at that last statement, but his master stood stoic and silent. Only the glint in his eye gave away his anger.

"Oh? So you saw the rest of my pets?"

"Your _pets_," Hawke was visibly pleased with herself, "are now free from your enslavement."

"What-? How did you-"

"You may be an evil blood mage who consorts with all manner of disgusting demons, Danarius, but I and my companions do not. We have powerful ways of breaking through your sort of enchantments."

"How dare you!" Danarius took his staff from his back and aimed it at Hawke, who responded in kind. Fenris eyed her companions as they trained all sorts of weapons at Danarius. The pirate had two blades, the dwarf a crossbow as big as he and there were at least two other mages in the group- the Dalish elf and a blonde man who was now glowing blue.

"Fenris!" Danarius shouted, "teach this bitch a lesson!"

Fenris hesitated, but readied his two-handed sword and walked toward Hawke, who was looking at him skeptically. Her companions moved to protect her back from Danarius as Fenris circled her.

"Fenris," she said quietly, "you do not have to do this. I can free you."

"I shall never be free, and certainly not with the help of a mage!" His tattoos came to life like silver fire and he leapt at her, swinging his sword down hard. Somehow, she narrowly missed the blow, rolling out of the way as the sword met the marble floor with a _crack!_ Fenris turned to swing again but Hawke was back on her feet and swung her staff in an arc before her, shooting out ice and trapping him where he stood. The cold engulfed him and he could not breathe.

"I do not want to hurt you, Fenris." Why did she keep saying his name like that? "Danarius was the one I came for."

She turned from her frozen opponent and with one hand seemed to grab Danarius by his robes and lift him in the air, even though she was standing several feet away.

_A force mage!_ Fenris thought, _Danarius has no defenses against such power._

Before Danarius could respond, Hawke threw him across the room where he landed in front of the door head first, neck breaking with a sickening snap.

"Anders?" Hawke said to the glowing mage. He walked forward and examined the body.

"Dead."

With a wave of her hand, the icy cold around Fenris vanished. He sank to his knees, gasping for breath. Moments later, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He cringed and shrank away, looking up into Hawke's concerned face.

"Fenris, Danarius is dead, you are free."


	2. Rooms

**Any person, place, thing, dust bunny, etc. that you recognize is the product of BioWare and not my imagination.

** Hawke has killed Danarius and freed Fenris from slavery, but he has trouble adjusting and Hadriana continues to be a problem.

Please review! I'm always looking for constructive criticism and suggestions. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Minrathous, Tevinter Imperium<p>

_Free?_ Fenris thought as Hadriana ran to Hawke and prostrated herself before the Champion.

"Spare me, great Champion! I only seek to improve my magical ability," she sobbed, producing fake tears that would have been convincing to anyone who didn't know her true nature. "Please, take me as your apprentice!"

Hawke simply stared at her, confusion evident on her face. "Apprentice?" she chuckled, "and what use would I have for an apprentice?"

"Oh! I can be very useful!" Hadriana said, standing. "I know powerful blood magic and, of course, can take care of any other needs you may have." She lowered her eyes and gave Hawke what Fenris knew was her most sultry stare.

"You are barking up the wrong tree for that one, dear," Isabela said, laughing, "I have tried and failed and- no offense- you are not nearly as appealing as me."

"Got that right," the boy Fenris took to be Hawke's brother added, then immediately covered his mouth with his hand and blushed.

Hadriana's smile never left her face and she continued to watch Hawke as the Champion thought.

"I'll consider it."

"What?" Fenris couldn't help the exclamation and immediately regretted it.

"Shut your mouth, slave!" Hadriana shouted at him. Hawke promptly slapped her.

"He is no longer a slave, Hadriana, now leave before you make me say 'no' to your request outright." Hawke pointed to door. The younger woman huffed but bowed her head respectively and shot Fenris a venomous glare as she took her leave.

Although he found Hawke's banishing Hadriana amusing, it didn't make up for the fact that she was a mage and had agreed to think on making his enemy her apprentice.

"Hadriana is a snake, mistress," he said to her after Hadriana had slammed the door behind her, "you would do well to kill her."

"That will be my decision, Fenris," Hawke looked at him curiously, "although if I do decide to end her life, I shall pass the privilege on to you."

Fenris favored her with a ghost of a smile and bowed, "you honor me, mistress."

"I told you Fenris, you're free, there's no need to call me mistress." _Maker_, she thought, _with that voice I wouldn't care what he might call me. _

"You can call me mistress if you'd like," Isabela smiled broadly at him, coming closer to examine his tattoos.

"Do these give you special powers? Other than glowing in the dark?"

Fenris growled, "I can reach my fist into a man's body and tear out his heart. Does that count?"

Silence met this statement, but Isabela refused to be fazed.

"Magical fisting then? That is promising."

"Isabela!" Hawke said, blushing slightly. Fenris found himself admiring the way the color in her cheeks brought out her eyes.

Isabela rolled her eyes then addressed the companions, "come along you lot, let's see what else this place has in store for us."

As the others filed out, Hawke approached him and tentatively followed the line of tattoos on his arm with her fingers. Fenris tried not to shiver from her touch. Hawke tried to keep her hand from shaking. This elf was intimidating, to be sure.

"What are these made of?"

"Lyrium."

"No! That must have been incredibly painful."

"Excruciating."

"I can only imagine," Hawke removed her hand from his arm. "Were you Danarius's body guard for long?"

"Three years."

"What did you do before that?"

"I don't remember," Fenris shrugged as if it didn't bother him, "any memories from before I was given these markings were burned away with the pain. I've only known life as a slave." He snarled and his green eyes flashed with something Hawke couldn't quite place. She gazed at the elf with growing appreciation.

"So you were close to Danarius often, then?"

"Excuse me?" he said harshly, mistaking her meaning. Hawke blushed.

"My apologies, I didn't mean…" she chuckled nervously, "what I meant was you know the inner workings of this manor? Where Danarius kept what? Who he employed?"

"Danarius has no _employees_, mistress, only slaves." He frowned slightly, more than his mouth was already prone to, "but to answer your question, yes. I am familiar with the organization of the manor."

"Oh, good, well," Hawke fiddled with a ring on her right hand- a nervous tick? "I was just wondering that, maybe, if you wanted to stick around awhile, we could use your help."

"You are commanding me to help you?"

"No!" Hawke grabbed his arm without thinking, "of course not. I- I'm asking."

Fenris stared at her. She met his eyes and felt as if she might melt under the gaze of those green fires.

_What is this mage doing to me? _Fenris thought, entranced by Hawke's face. Her hand was still on his arm, his skin pleasantly warm under her touch. Before he knew what was happening his lyrium began to glow faintly.

He heard Hawke's inhale of breath but still didn't take his eyes off her face. Only when he felt the absence of her touch did he look down and see his tattoos.

"I apologize," he whispered, calming himself, "of course I will… _help _you, mistress."

Hawke sighed, "Thank you, and please stop calling me mistress."

"If I am truly free, as you say," Fenris said, meeting her eyes again, "then I have the choice to call you mistress." Hawke hesitated before nodding. "Alright then, Fenris."

"And I insist on serving as your bodyguard," he continued, "Hadriana may seem amicable now, but she will wish to avenge Danarius, and I can safely assume other magisters will come seeking to claim this mansion."

Hawke kept nodding, "as you say. I am vulnerable here."

Fenris smiled at her, it was close-lipped but the first real smile she'd seen on his face. She couldn't help but mirror it with her own.

"_Hawke!_" Isabela's voice reached them, ruining the moment, "you have _got _to come see the master bedroom! There are literally chains on the walls! Oh look, handcuffs!"

"Coming! But you'd better be fully dressed when we get there!" she yelled back, to Fenris she said, "shall we?" Fenris simply nodded his head once and led her into the mansion just as Isabela responded with "No promises!"

* * *

><p>Fenris had been free all of four hours, and so far the only free decision he had gotten to make was to refuse Isabela's hardly-concealed advances. Hawke was making all the real decisions, whether he suggested otherwise or not.<p>

He would say something along the lines of: "Mistress, I don't think you'll want to touch any of Danarius's research. There are evil things there." She would agree: "Thanks for the heads up, Fenris," and then find a way around the suggestion: "Merrill, Anders- would you like to go through it?"

Fenris did not try to hide his annoyance as this kept happening. What to do with Danarius's artwork (final decision: selling it instead of burning it), freeing all the slaves in the manor- which Fenris liked but insisted she keep them on as paid servants. He could tell that Hawke didn't like being told what to do. She asked for his input but most of the time ignored it. Her other companions didn't even try but to make little suggestions. Either this was because Hawke actually knew what was best or they were tired of arguing with her.

The worst part of the day was when Merrill stumbled across Danarius's secret chamber. She'd been working in his library, going through his research, when she'd put too much weight on a bust of Danarius. The head snapped back and a shelf in the long line of bookcases opened. The innocent Merrill really had no idea what the room was for- it looked like a bunch of torture equipment- so of course she brought Hawke and the rest of them in to see.

"Was it his torture chamber, Fenris?" Merrill asked him as the group made their way through the bookshelf. Isabela started laughing hysterically.

"No! Merrill, this is a sex room!" she continued chuckling as she walked over to a table that held all manner of sexual toys.

"Mistress, just get rid of it and be done with it," Fenris growled. He hated this room, and being inside it made him remember things he'd rather not. Hawke watched his face, which had been sullen all day long. He was looking down an the floor and his jaw line looked tense, as if he were biting hard on something to keep from screaming. Yet, she wanted to see what it was about this room in particular Fenris hated so much.

"Oh, I don't know Fenris," she walked up to a pair of chains hanging on the wall- much like the ones in the master bedroom. "A room like this could come in handy." She looked back at Fenris who was glaring daggers at her. Carver and Anders sighed, knowing this would not end well, and feeling uncomfortable slowly backed out of the room.

"You'd have to sanitize everything first, of course," Isabela added, "Maker knows what the previous owner was in to."

"Oh, without a doubt," Hawke continued around the room, stopping at the table across from Isabela. "I don't know though, some of these look- too small for me."

"To much information," Varric chided, clicking his tongue and examining a device that looked like a stretching rack.

"Those were not meant for women, mistress," Fenris said quietly, an angry blush coloring his cheeks.

Hawke's eyes snapped up to his face. "Merrill," she said, all joking out of her voice, "destroy this room."

"What?" Isabela protested but Hawke had walked away and was grabbing Fenris by the hand, pulling him out of the room and through the library. They continued down the hall until the companions' voices couldn't be heard. Hawke abruptly stopped.

"What did Danarius do to you in that room, Fenris?" He looked away. "It is of no consequence," he answered, "he was my master, I his slave. I did what he commanded me to do." He brought his eyes back to Hawke's, whose face indicated she was about ready to hit something. "And Hadriana?" she snarled. He simply nodded. Hawke squeezed his hand and shut her eyes as she tried to control the anger that had suddenly cascaded through her body. She released it with a slow exhale.

"Mistress," Fenris smiled slightly, "there is steam coming out of your ears." She opened her eyes, slightly calmer. "I'm trying not to set the house on fire, Fenris." He let go of her hand, face solemn. "You mages, always thinking magic is the solution to everything." He knew it would set her off, he just wanted to see that blue spark in her eyes again.

"Don't you forget that this _mage _freed you from a monster," Hawke hissed and took a step closer to him. She stared him down, but he didn't waiver. "A monster who was also a magister, all of you disgusting mages are prone to evil things-" _slap!_ His head snapped to the side from the force of her hit which he hadn't seen coming. He turned back, unfazed, as she readied her fists for a second assault. He caught her wrists in his hands before she could do anything. They stood there for long moments, challenging each other, neither one willing to give. Fenris took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. She smelled like lilacs and vanilla and something else distinctly feminine. Hawke watched as his lids grew heavy and his eyes flicked downward, studying her mouth.

"Hawke? Oh-" The two jumped apart as Anders approached, a slightly amused expression gracing his features. "Sorry to interrupt…Merrill wanted to know what manner of destruction you would like us to employ."

"Oh, um, let me go help her," Hawke said, flustered, and walked quickly away from the two men. Anders looked at Fenris and raised his eyebrow.

"Moving a little quickly, aren't we? Then again, you wouldn't be the only man jumping to get into Hawke's small clothes."

"I was not- we were simply having a discussion, and it is none of your business, abomination." Fenris said this too quickly, Anders picked up on his discomfort.

"I am not an abomination," Anders corrected calmly, "and by the looks of it, there was no discussion. You were about ready to strangle her or- well, you get the idea."

"Again, it is none of your business."

"Hawke is my business, whether you like it or not, elf," Anders frowned, "and you'd best be careful about how you treat her. She's paid you a huge favor, you'd do well to remember it."

Fenris snorted and brushed past the mage, following Hawke's path toward the library. Anders let him walk away, shaking his head. "Interesting," he muttered to himself, "very interesting."


	3. Nightmares

**Any person, place, thing, dust bunny, etc. that you recognize is the product of BioWare and not my imagination.

Thank you to all my reviewers! Feel free to comment, question, suggest, criticize etc.! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>Marian Hawke was in quite a dilemma.<p>

She had never felt so confused, all day long she gave out orders and managed people without really knowing what she was doing. Her mouth was talking, but her brain was occupied with less business-like thoughts.

Who was this mysterious elf? A mage-hater, certainly. They'd known each other less than twenty-four hours and already there was a palpable tension. Every time he disagreed with her she had to resist the urge to slap the annoying scowl off his face, yet his deep voice gave her very, very different urges…

"This is ridiculous!" she said out loud, trying to snap the mental image of a glowing, lyrium tattooed body in sweaty sheets…"Dear Maker," she muttered, shaking her head. "I haven't wanted to do that since-" she stopped herself again before the thought could form fully. She hadn't thought of him in weeks, now was not the time to start.

"Haven't wanted to do what?" Merrill's voice made her jump and spin around to see the Dalish standing in the doorway to Hawke's chosen bedroom.

"Oh, it's nothing, Merrill," she sighed, going back to the task she'd been trying to complete- unpacking her belongings. She'd gotten as far as her extra pair of boots in the past fifteen minutes.

"Would you like some assistance? I already helped Varric organize his things a bit," she shifted from foot to foot, "I didn't really bring much with me, after all, been traveling since I was a babe. Never really had a choice in that, unless you wanted to become a city elf which as you know is sort of frowned upon- I'm rambling, sorry."

Hawke laughed, "Don't apologize! I like hearing stories about your days in Fereldan, they remind me of home. And Bethany," she added softly.

"Do you still miss her terribly?" Merrill asked, venturing into the room and delving into one of Hawke's bags.

"I'll always miss her, it's like this hole in my heart I can't ever fill."

"That's how I feel about Marethari, though it is my fault things ended the way they did."

"Marethari chose the path she did, Merrill, not you."

"But if I hadn't tried to fix that accursed mirror!" the elf shook her head, "Marethari died because of me."

"I won't argue that," Isabela had joined them. She held up a deep red bottle, "care to celebrate anyone?"

"If that's some of the swill from the Hanged Man, you can forget it," Hawke said.

Isabela just shrugged, "more for me then." She took the cork out with her teeth and drank from the bottle as she sauntered into the room, surveying it. "I'm quite glad you didn't choose to stay in the master bedroom, though the lack of handcuffs in this one is troubling."

"But why would that trouble you?" Merrill asked. Hawke looked at her with the same expression she always did- how could Merrill still not understand sarcasm after spending so much time with Varric and Isabela?

"Don't trouble that pretty little head of yours, Kitten," Isabela smiled too sweetly and sat down on the red silk coverlet of the large, four-poster bed. "Thanks for inviting me to this little girl chat, I have spent too long cooped up with the dwarf, Anders and your handsome brother. I do love them all, but it gets to be too much!"

"And now we can add that broody Fenris to the mix," Merrill added, gracefully sitting on the floor. "That's all he does, scowls and broods."

"Yes, but _him_ I'd like some alone time with," Isabela wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and then winked at Hawke, "and I think our champion here would as well."

Hawke tried desperately not to blush, but had to turn away and start examining her staff as the heat spread through her face. "That is nonsense, Isabela, we only just met him and –as Merrill says- he's very ill-tempered."

"Ill-tempered translates well in the sack."

Hawke spun to face her, getting annoyed, "Is that really all you think about?"

"Why does that surprise you?" Isabela said smoothly, "sailors only care about a very small number of very specific things: the sea, strong drink and booty… both kinds."

Merrill snorted, "Ha…booty."

"Be that as it may…" Hawke said, coming to sit next to Isabela and shooting Merrill an annoyed glare, "we don't know if we can trust Fenris, so jumping into bed with him may not be wise. Control yourself, please."

"Well that'll be easy if he keeps shooting me down!" Isabela said, exasperated, "I can guarantee you we won't be doing the horizontal tango anytime soon- but it won't be for lack of me trying."

Hawke laughed, admittedly relieved, "I believe that."

"I am curious, though," Isabela said, "if another female in our company might not have better luck?" Hawke's eyebrows shot up.

"You can't mean me?"

"Of course I mean you! Who else would I mean? Merrill?" she gestured to the Dalish who had been playing with a little orb of fire. "That girl wouldn't know how to seduce a man even if her life depended on it!"

"Well excuse me for not throwing it about as you do!" Merrill piped up in a shrill voice. "I pride myself on being virtuous."

"And that is wonderful for you, Kitten, I'm just saying that Hawke was my obvious target- seeing as how you can already cut the sexual tension between she and Fenris with a blade."

"Cannot!" Hawke argued.

"Can so!"

Hawke and Isabela stared at each other while Merrill stared at each in turn. She shook her head, "this is complete nonsense. Fenris can bed whomever he wants, I'm sure." Isabela smiled at the elf's comment. "Quite so, alright- who's up for a game of Wicked Grace?"

"Oh but I hate playing with you, you always win!" Merrill protested.

"I win because I cheat, Kitten, I thought that was obvious." Isabela stood and made her way to the door, "come along then! Let's go see if we can trick Carver into giving up all his money."

"Oh, that will be fun," Merrill said, following her to the door. She looked back at Hawke, "coming?"

"You two go ahead," Hawke said, "I'd like to keep unpacking and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Isabela shrugged, "if that's what you want to do, I won't argue it."

Hawke listened as Merrill and Isabela made their way down the hall, but she made no move to get up and continue her organizing. Instead she looked down at her hands and began fiddling with her mother's ring, which she wore always on the middle finger of her right hand. She examined the Amell family crest embossed on the gold, memories of Leandra, Bethany and of Kirkwall flooding back to her.

"Mistress?" the elf's deep voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up quickly to see Fenris in the doorway. "Yes?"

"The abomination and I have finished cataloging the files in Danarius's study."

"Oh, good," Hawke stood up and wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her pants. "Well, I suppose that's all we needed to accomplish today. I know there's a game of Wicked Grace going on downstairs, otherwise you should get some rest. I think I'll go to bed here shortly."

"As will I, then," Fenris said and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Hawke jumped as it clicked shut. "Wha- what is the meaning of this?"

Fenris seemed confused by her bafflement. "I will stand by the door while you sleep mistress, so that no harm comes to you during the night."

"Oh!" a tingle shot up Hawke's spine at the thought of him staying in her room all night, "no, no I certainly don't need you to do that. You may go to your own chambers for the night, Fenris." He simply shook his head. "I must guard you, otherwise you are vulnerable should Hadriana come back to avenge Danarius."

"I hadn't thought of that, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Anders has set up plenty of wards around the place."

"You would trust that fiend to protect you?" Fenris snarled.

"He hasn't failed me thus far, and why should I trust you more? You served Danarius loyally before I killed him. You expect me to just let you watch over me while I sleep? How do I know you won't stab me with that massive sword!" She held back a gasp as she realized how that sounded, and had Isabela been in the room that statement wouldn't have gone without comment, but Fenris was too frustrated to notice.

"You defeated Danarius, therefore his property- everything belonging to him, is rightfully yours. That includes myself and my services."

"But I freed you!" Hawke shouted, exasperated, "you belong to no one now!"

"Well then it is my _free_ choice to stay in this room all night, whether you trust me or not."

Hawke growled low in her through. "You are infuriating, elf!"

"I could say the same for you, mage!"

Fenris hadn't even noticed that as they shouted at each other they'd taken steps closer. They stood near enough now that he could feel her breaths ghosting his chest. He looked down at her, trying to remain angry though her proximity was making him lose focus. She looked up and made eye contact with him, her piercing gaze nearly undoing him.

"You're glowing again," she murmured, and sure enough his tattoos had come to life.

"What enchantment have you put on me, Mistress Hawke?" he whispered. Her eyes widened at his statement, breath hitching as she looked down. "I would never- what makes you think I would enchant you?"

"I have no idea what you're capable of," Fenris's voice hardened as he took a step back, breaking the fragile moment that Hawke was still trying to process. She swallowed. "Please, don't feel that you need to stay here. I can protect myself."

"I have no room of my own anyway, mistress," he said, "I will stay here."

Hawke frowned, "there are rooms aplenty in this mansion. Choose any one you wish."

"I choose this one then."

"No! That's not what I meant, this is my room-"

"Then I guess we'll have to share, because I am not leaving you unattended."

Fenris turned around, giving her some semblance of privacy. "You may get ready for bed, you need not worry about me seeing anything."

"But I sleep in the nude."

Fenris turned sharply to stare at her, shock evident on his face. Hawke smirked triumphantly. "Yes, so, as you may have deduced I would be… _uncomfortable_ with you in the room."

Fenris frowned, clearly offended. "You think I would take advantage of you?"

Hawke shrugged, enjoying that she suddenly had the advantage. "Like I said, Fenris, I barely know you- how do I know what you would or would not do once I am sleeping?"

Fenris stalked toward her again and grabbed her chin, not rough enough to bruise but enough to cause discomfort. He turned her face up so she was looking in his eyes again, his markings flaring.

"If I had wanted to cause you harm, I could have done so already," he squeezed a bit harder, "but I swear to you- I am relieved that Danarius is dead, and that you killed him. He was a monstrous man, full of hate, and I hold no loyalty to him any longer. My loyalty now lies with you, even though you too are a mage." He let go, his lyrium calming down slightly as he took deep breaths to control himself. "I apologize, mistress, I overstepped."

Hawke said nothing, she simply brought her hand to her chin which was affected by a slight tingling, leftover reactions from his lyrium touching her skin. Other sensations were affecting her in a similar fashion, between her thighs to be specific. There was no denying she was attracted to this brooding, violent elf.

"If you want to stay, I will not argue with you," she whispered. She went behind a partition that separated a bathing basin from the rest of the room and began to undress. Fenris averted his eyes when she emerged in a silk robe, not taking it off till she was under the sheets. His gaze followed the smooth fabric as it settled on the floor beside the bed, and he couldn't help the twinge in his groin at the thought of Hawke's now naked skin against the red satin sheets. Fenris met her eyes once more and nodded. "Good night then, Mistress Hawke."

"Good night, Fenris," she started settling down into the covers but hesitated, "I would feel better if I knew you were getting some sleep as well."

"I don't require more than a few hours and can rest by the door," he said automatically.

"Still-" she gestured to the couch to the left of the bed which sat in front of the room's fireplace, facing away from the door, "- you should sleep on something comfortable for once."

Fenris didn't argue, he simply moved to the couch and began shoving it towards the door. When he'd positioned it to his satisfaction- blocking the entrance and facing the bed- he sat down and looked back at Hawke, raising his eyebrows.

"Is this acceptable?"

"Of course, sweet dreams, Fenris."

Fenris had no doubt he'd have sweet dreams, if he was able to sleep at all with her in the room.

Hawke sighed and relaxed into the mattress. It took no more than five minutes for her slow, deep breaths to reach Fenris's ears. She must have been truly exhausted. He listened to her breathing, sitting completely still, until the moon outside her window was at it's peak in the night sky. Only then did he close his eyes and submit to his own slumber.

He awoke not ten minutes later to Hawke crying out in her sleep. Immediately, he was on his feet and running to her side- all the while checking the windows and door to make sure no one had somehow gotten in. All he saw was Hawke, who had kicked the bedding away from her in her nightmare, tossing and turning. He was grateful that only the faint glow of the moon provided enough light for him to see, but not see everything. Gently, he touched her shoulder. She startled awake, sitting upright, but her eyes were still wild from the after shocks of what must have been a very violent dream.

"Mother-" she whispered, then her body succumbed to heavy, wracking sobs and she collapsed against Fenris's chest- clutching at his armor for something to grab. He slowly sat beside her on the bed, holding her wrists in his hands. "Hawke," he whispered, "it's alright, it was just a nightmare."

She must have been still half asleep, for when he began his soothing speech her hands broke free of his and she wound her arms round his neck, burying her face between it and his shoulder. She didn't say anything, just continued to cry. Fenris was at a loss at what to do. He was fully aware of her body now, his eyes having adjusted to the light, and he tried to remain calm even as his body responded to her nakedness. One of his hands stroked her hair, the other circled around her waist to hold her closer. _By Andraste_, he thought,_ this will be only time I'll ever touch her like this. _

With that justification in his mind, he continued to speak comforting words in her ear while her crying subsided to shaky breaths, and soon she had fallen back to sleep in his arms.

Not wanting to move for fear of waking her, he gently slid them until his back met the headboard. He reached for the discarded sheets and covered Hawke's body. Closing his eyes, he began to breathe along with her, feeling her chest rise and fall against his as he too submitted to the land of dreams and nightmares.


End file.
